


年间契约 08

by yunhanluming



Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M, 年上
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	年间契约 08

二宫自请加入的项目组早就被公司放弃，项目组成员心知肚明，都是抱着混吃等死的心态每天敷衍完定量的工作就开始浑水摸鱼。二宫倒不在乎什么工作氛围，他只想做好自己份内的事情。偏偏策划不知是健忘还是故意针对测试组，每次开会都不叫上他们。糊里糊涂的项目经理似乎也并不了解测试组需要完整地听过策划宣讲之后才能编写测试方案。  
早就偏离轨道的项目迟迟回不到正轨，二宫忍不住心烦气躁，顶着一头越来越向程序员造型靠近的乱毛找到组长反映情况。  
二宫被相叶指名特殊照顾在社里不是秘密，组长也不敢怠慢这个新人，耐着性子听完他的陈述。  
“你不会不知道我们这是个炮灰项目吧？” 组长指了指对面的椅子，好声好气地请他坐下。  
“既然我选择加入，项目组还没有解散我就会全力以赴。我希望其他的成员也可以配合，至少要保证基本流程。”二宫并不理会他，无视了身边的椅子依然站着，猫着背的小个子平空生出几分威压感。  
组长混饭吃的日子眼看就要到头，敷衍着应下挥挥手让二宫可以出去了。  
二宫本身就不愿意和他多交流，目的达成自觉退出办公室。  
托终生雇用和年功序列制的福，要技术没技术要态度没态度的组长仅凭发间冒出来的几根银丝和熬出来那一点微不足道的资历就坐在办公室里。  
大学新卒应届进入公司的年轻社员总会对这类前辈有些不满，二宫和他们年纪相当，心态却剑走偏锋得很。虽然偏激了点，他也不指望着拿这个想法去劝慰别人——总之前辈肯定是要死在自己前头的。  
二宫轻快地扬了扬眉毛，下一秒就和端着水杯迎面走来的同事撞了肩膀。  
“啊，抱歉抱歉！”二宫致歉，询问对方：“小岩さん没事吧？”  
“没事没事，只是水而已，一会儿就干了。”小岩抹了抹胸前的水渍，忽然想起什么来似地开口：“对了二宫さん，6月有风间部长的生日会你要来吗？每年都很high哦，社长也会来的。”  
二宫一听是风间的生日会就想找借口溜掉，对方的后半句话却让他不得不在意，点头嗯嗯应着装作无意地问道：“风间部长的生日是6月几号？”  
“17号啊，双子座！”女性职员在公司里人数不多，却是八卦的主力军，一说起社长和部长之间值得品咂的种种来立即眉飞色舞：“其实我一直都觉得他们超合得来的！可惜风间部长是beta啦，而且早就结婚了，不然……嘿嘿嘿……”  
“不然？”  
“不然我就要怀疑他们俩是不是在搞办公室恋情了！”  
“这样啊。”二宫扬起假笑，不想再继续这个刺耳的话题，只是一个相同的生日就足够让他胡思乱想出一堆狗血的替身剧情——在他成长的圈子里不算什么稀奇事。  
过度敏感和抹消不掉的自卑一次又一次冲击着他好不容易柳暗花明的生活。  
性格形成期的经历造成的影响往往会伴随终生。没有任何力量可以改变他的过去，由此引发出之后的种种，似乎都是命中注定，凭你人力如何更改，最后兜兜转转都会走向唯一的结局。  
line上闪出临时开会的消息，二宫汇报有效，策划总算记得要把测试组也叫上一起听宣讲。二宫指指手机屏幕，小岩立即会意，结束谈话回到自己的工作上去。

真是怕什么来什么。  
二宫看着莫名其妙出现在炮灰项目组会议上的风间想。  
那边其实也无辜得很，二宫加班加得太狠，相叶不满又不想打击他的积极性，只能把风间推出去解决问题。正在宣讲的策划水平差到极致，风间在哈欠连天里勉强用意志力保持清醒，心里把招进这位的人事骂了一遍又一遍。  
这个项目也算是相叶上任之初开发的几个老牌游戏之一，即使盈利不高也多少有些纪念意义。之所以会被放弃最大的原因是那时公司换血实力不足，总程职位空悬，导致最初版本中有不少现在需要花费大量人力和资金成本才能修复的核心层bug，本就平平无奇的游戏经过10年新游的冲击人气跌落谷底，收益极低，公司自然不可能把资源都耗在这种游戏上，项目组便抽调了平时出工不出力的一群员工草草组成。一手烂牌再丢进牌技极差的一伙人手里，项目状态每况愈下。  
想挽回这个项目无异于女娲补天，二宫一手包揽不分昼夜加班自然不可免，老板发话要让他闲下来，唯一的方法只能是往这个不赚钱的项目里注入新鲜优质血液。游戏核心bug频出，要换血测试和程序首当其冲，风间苦着脸大约需要抽调多少人才能匀走二宫手里的活，这些人要从哪些项目里抽出来，少人的项目会造成多少程度的质量下降和亏损，预定废弃的项目救回来之后又能赚回多少补缺，还有如何平稳渡过人员变动之后的磨合期。  
怎么算都是桩赔本买卖，风间自顾不暇，此刻也无心再替相叶担忧如何跟取缔役会交代，心里对二宫身份的猜测却蒙上了一层更大的迷雾。  
到底什么来头能让他们小迷糊不断大事上却从不掉链子的社长思路清晰地下了个赔钱的命令。  
想着想着就不由自主地朝二宫的方向偷瞄过去，两个试探的眼神猝不及防撞在一起，不言而和地齐刷刷挪开。  
星座血型之谈也许不只是心理暗示造成的伪科学，至少从这两人之间莫名形成的默契来看，83年6月17号出生的A型血似乎的确有些说不清道不明的相似之处。  
会议结束，既无新意也不能指望眼下的班底能发声什么触底反弹的奇迹，二宫收起面前涂鸦多过笔记的记录本，叫住了半只脚已经跨出门的风间。  
部长大人也是结束了会议一秒钟都不想耽搁地往外走，相叶出差要带上几个技术人员，他自然在列，临出发前突然多了一桩大事。为了赶在出差前把人事调动安排好还要抽空回家收拾心里，风间巴不得一天能有48个小时。  
对象特殊，相叶的“特别照顾对象”当然是要给足面子的，风间停下脚步，回头看他：“怎么了？”  
“有些问题想请教部长，可能要花点时间，不知道部长什么时候有空？”  
“马上要跟社长去出差，最近可能……”风间面露难色，思考半晌把自己的手机递了过去：“如果你不介意的话，晚上我们可以line联络。”  
言者无意听者有心，二宫浑身一僵，又立即回过神拿出自己的手机来扫了对方的二维码，一边添加备注一边旁敲侧击地试探：“要和社长一起出差啊……是临时决定的吗？”  
“相叶さん应该早就定下来了，我是最近才接到的通知。”风间低着头通过好友，全然没有注意到对面站着的人逐渐低落下去的情绪。  
“那就再联络吧。”二宫和也四个字安安静静地躺在好友列表里，风间扬起笑和他道别，没得到什么回应，赶着安排工作也就直接走了。  
二宫在会议室里多留了一会儿，等风间走远了才半倚着墙挪着小步走向自己的工位。手里的金属方块震个不停，等他坐下了才不耐烦地打开查看。原来是风间效率神速，一会儿功夫已经进了他们项目组的line群，原组长正在上赶着巴结上司，风间应付着，往群里不断地拉新成员。  
二宫记性不差，上班打卡总要路过公司的某面墙上的表彰版面，上面的名字反复扫过也就记住了，在群里看见了不少眼熟的人，看来风间是下了血本要把这个项目救回来。  
群里是风云人物忽然空降街市一隅般的奇景，一拨人忙着奉承欢迎，另一拨人又程式化地发着初次见面请多关照合作愉快云云。其中有谦逊的自然也有高傲的，从核心项目突然被抽调出来谅谁也不会好受。冷言冷语中又冒出打圆场的。奇的是火药味十足的一群人居然都对风间的发言没什么意见，似乎他有天生的亲和力，出来几句话就摆平了争端，跟着下面一片附和的文字。消息刷得飞快，二宫看得眼晕，也不知道是被一闪而过的消息晃得晕还是因为什么事受了打击才晕。  
总之很不好受，二宫难受得眼眶都泛起潮气，扔开手机趴在桌上，埋进自己手臂围成的圈里。脑子里满满当当都是早晨风间给相叶递药盒那副默契成了习惯般的自然神色。  
像吗？像的。像到连生日血型都一模一样，相叶说过喜欢他笑起来软乎乎的样子，怎么看风间也都跟他一样笑起来是张人畜无害的脸。在这点上二宫甚至不怎么自信，他明了自己没什么表情的时候看上去还会有点凶，原先有的客人就是迷他十几岁时冷硬的表情，表面上有些抖S的Omega，少见的反差萌。  
不像吗？不像的。他不了解相叶和风间是不是真的有什么隐秘的关系，可是光凭风间已婚这一点二宫就有底气不少。如果对象不是相叶雅纪，他二宫和也绝对不可能和别人结婚。无论他们之间再怎么默契，二宫只在自己对相叶的爱这件事上底气十足。  
他原以为自己是个被命运抛弃的人，阴差阳错撞进相叶家里，心甘情愿把濒临破碎的灵魂再次交付给另一个人，好在那人也没有让他失望，十足小心地呵护他，也让他鼓起勇气和过去一刀两断。  
他没有退路了，从此以后只有前方，路的尽头是相叶雅纪。  
最坏不过要和人抢，背水一战，他愿意付出一切来当独一无二。  
【今晚我不加班，你准时打卡下班到停车场去等我一起回家。】  
二宫还没想通为什么相叶要带着风间去出差还不告诉他，揣着满肚子委屈收到相叶的消息，顿时涌上一股女高中生谈恋爱时的倔脾气，愤愤地敲打着手机屏幕回复。  
【叔叔先回去吧，我走不开。】  
之后关闭消息提醒，后台退出line，手机扔进抽屉里一气呵成，随相叶再说什么他都不想看了。

事情总是拖不得，一拖就会拖到最后，花了一个多月来向。相叶好不容易才挤出一天空来想早点回家收拾行李，说是早回家也不过是不加班而已，时间依旧紧巴巴的，邀请一同回家被拒也没顾上想太多，还半开玩笑地责怪风间办事不力，怎么大权下放让他随意调动人员了还要拖着一个编外人员跟着没日没夜地加班。  
风间叫苦不迭，他哪里敢让二宫加班，连正经工作都没派给过他几次，在公司里想干什么都凭小祖宗自己乐意。平时不轻易出办公室的大社长自从二宫入职以后光临他们测试部的次数突然翻了好几个倍，作为已婚人士和相叶老友，二宫到底是什么来头风间已经猜了个八九不离十，莫名其妙就被夹在中间两头不是人。  
虽然自己都没搞清状况，作为过来人风间在某些方面还是比相叶敏感一些。他来往于两人之间，深觉自己那块小地盘上最近醋意深重。趁着相叶收拾东西打算下班的时候他往相叶的个人电脑里导出差要用到的文件，随口提起：“最近我那边总有股酸味。”  
相叶没领会到他的意思：“那你多开窗通通风。”  
风间拔下U盘在他背后露出满脸难以置信：“我的意思是，我觉得有人揣着个醋坛子来上班了。”  
相叶取下衣架上的长外套披上，长身玉立风度翩翩，说出的话却像个百分百的天然：“那你在line上通知一下不许带有异味的东西来上班，再带来就扣工资。”  
“我是说你就不觉得你家小祖宗最近酸得很吗！？”  
风间忍不住一巴掌拍在桌子上，吓得相叶一缩，眨了两下眼慢慢张开菱形嘴沉思半晌。  
“……有吗？”  
随即很是心大地笑着摆手：“不可能，我又没和哪个Omega走得很近，他吃谁的醋？”  
这一问直接把风间问倒，别人是万花丛中过片叶不沾身，相叶却是有名的花粉过敏，巴不得离花丛越远越好。相叶拎着公文包朝他挥手，留下一句出办公室记得锁门就走了。  
风间磨蹭着帮他关了电脑断了电源，站在门口抓着脑袋想，也是，相叶在感情方面的确是个让人很有安全感的忠诚伴侣，能做出什么惹人误会的事？  
家务事不是外人能操心得来的，不过几分钟风间也想通了，锁上门绕去休息区泡了杯咖啡回去加班。比起担心相叶来，还是给家里嗷嗷待哺的两张小嘴攒奶粉钱更紧迫一些。

二宫加班到深夜，困意冲散了心里的别扭。夜里降温风也大起来，他的位置窗缝漏风，寒意阵阵侵袭着他的身体，一层鸟肌还没下去另一层又浮起来，冻得人牙关打颤。他从心底还是相信相叶雅纪的，不然也不会在这种时候无端想念起某个体温总是很高的怀抱。  
他独自打车回家，两个人住在一起久了作息也是慢慢变得一致，总想等另一个也忙完能相拥而眠，共享一夜好梦。只不过有时由于某些不可抗力，也会适得其反地把两个人的睡眠时间都缩短。二宫下了车，穿过一片黑影憧憧，抬头看向头顶的一方明亮。这个时间对他们两个夜型生物来说还都太早，预料之中的，相叶还没睡。  
二宫用自己的钥匙打开门，从玄关处就看到一片狼藉，相叶听见开门声踩着一地衣物从客厅另一端跑到门口，额头上忙出一层薄汗，看见二宫冻红的鼻尖一把就将人扯进怀里捂热。  
“风这么大怎么连条围巾都不戴。”  
“早上是坐叔叔的车去的，办公室又有空调，本来都是和叔叔一起回来的……”二宫解释着，在他胸口蹭了两下，转过头去看着地上摊开的行李箱。  
“下次觉得冷就来找我，我办公室里备着衣服。”怀里的人没什么动静，相叶顺着他的眼神看过去，想起这桩迟迟没开口的事。  
“我过几天要去西雅图出差一个月，一直没想好怎么跟你说……”  
仿佛那个向来温热的怀抱此刻突然烫起来一般，二宫推开他，喉头酸涩：“叔叔一个人去吗？”  
“风间还有营销部的……”  
“那叔叔快点收拾行李吧。”二宫打断他，跨过地上堆叠的衣服盘腿坐到沙发上托着下巴，眼神虚虚地对不上焦，方向是对着地上的箱子，却不知道到底在盯着哪里。  
有什么不好说的，难不成是心虚吗。  
“我收拾得差不多了。”相叶最后丢进几件外套，合上箱子。  
“叔叔忘带东西了。”二宫在他还没拉起拉链的时候小声嘀咕道。  
“嗯？应该没有吧。”相叶看着手机里秘书列出的清单，在脑子里对照箱子里的物品。  
“叔叔忘记把我带上了。”  
二宫盯着他的箱子，相叶就盯着他浅色的茶瞳，看里面慢慢积起一些晶莹的液体，只好哎哎叫着把人抱住反复揉搓他的后脑：“别哭别哭，这次真的是个很重要的洽谈会议，不方便带你去。”  
二宫咬着自己的下唇，他是很想耍赖说会议重要那我就不重要了吗，还有风间能跟去为什么自己不能跟去云云。然而不用问出口他心里也有答案，他不会放这种话出口让相叶为难。  
“小和想我的时候就给我打电话好不好？我有空一定会接的。”  
二宫吸吸鼻子，双手环住相叶的腰：“不打扰叔叔工作吗？”  
“我也会想你的嘛，巴不得接到你的电话。”相叶低头吻他的额角。他又有多舍得离开这一个月，二宫不擅长照顾自己，最近好像还被传染了加班的毛病，不知道等他出差回来之后能把自己折腾成什么样子。  
不过能享受这份工作也好，忙起来不至于胡思乱想，无形中也多了一公司的眼睛能帮忙看着他。  
“那……叔叔如果忙完了就早点回来。”  
小孩子一样的离不开人，偏偏相叶见多了预谋深重的套路，拿这种软乎乎的直白撒娇最没办法。抱起他直接迈进浴室，一边做一边洗，反复啃咬他脸上几颗痣。二宫做着无谓的推拒，过后在雾气蒙白的镜子上抹出一块圆形的亮，脸被相叶啃得布满红斑，甚至有颗痣都不可思议地浅地几乎看不见。  
“洗个澡把痣都洗掉了。”二宫腿软，扶着洗脸台抱怨相叶奇怪的性癖。  
“你实在很介意可以也啃掉我一颗来报复，不然找个整形医院重新帮你点上去？”相叶用浴巾裹住他，拇指抵在那一块被他反复折磨过的脸颊软肉上蹭了蹭，惊讶道：“真的没了诶，你的痣不会本来就是假的吧？”  
“我是不会把钱花在整容这种冤枉事上的，烧钱还受罪，我怕疼。”二宫锤了他一拳，双手挂在相叶脖子上困倦地眯起眼，顺势把脑袋靠在他肩上蹭几下。  
相叶觉得这么想不太好，但Omega的确在某方面浑然天成。二宫刚来的时候还是个把人撩起火来就不知道怎么继续的纸老虎，生涩得像树上刚结出来的青果子，连用手帮相叶弄出来都能耳垂滴血。不过身体力行地教了他四五次，已经知道该怎么吸了。他高潮后总有几分不自知的慵懒，未消的情欲在他眼角结成氤氲水汽，连吐息都带着少年初经人事后的餍足。他不是刻意勾引，也因此没有半点风尘气，相叶爱惨了他这股辨不清是色情还是情色的味道，春末花谢，青色的果实也染上嫣红，一口咬下去汁液丰沛清爽可口，酸涩还未全消，和藏不住的甜蜜搅在一起，让人上瘾。  
相叶会意地抱起他滚进被窝里，冬天用的发热毛绒床单还没换下来，连二宫在里面窝了一会儿也觉得热了，伸出一条腿把被子夹在两腿之间，被子外侧还是凉的，和被窝里的热度中和，很是惬意。  
“是不是太热了，要把毯子换下来吗？”  
“等叔叔走了我一个人睡就不会热了，再说吧。”二宫扭了扭，还是觉得两个人贴在一起热得发闷，最后选择抱着相叶一条手臂睡。  
“我走了之后要好好吃饭，不许加班到后半夜，我会安排司机接送你，省得你打车麻烦，也好让他帮我看着你。”  
“我又不是小孩子！”二宫皱起鼻子，突然想到什么，又低低地笑起来：“叔叔不在的时候，我发情了怎么办？”  
实在是想把他干得没发思考，不能再使坏了为止。相叶眼神一暗，手贴上他的膝盖一路摸到腿根，在二宫以为又要继续的时候惩罚似地掐了他一把，顿时气氛全无。  
“自己记得提前吃药，如果不舒服就别去上班了。”相叶拿出长辈的威严，不轻不重地在他额头上弹了一下：“我是在美西不是关西，有事也赶不回来。别拿自己身体跟我开玩笑，我会生气的。”  
被人一顿说教，二宫也不生气，敷衍着点头答应，等身上的热度散得差不多了，又重新钻进相叶怀里。  
怎么想现在也不是闹小脾气的时候，长达一月的分别近在眼前，两人心照不宣，能多黏一秒就多黏一秒。  
“我真想把你塞进行李箱带走。”一阵沉默之后，相叶突然道。  
二宫在他看不见的地方笑得唇角弯弯：“32寸的我应该钻得进去，要不要试试。”  
“算了，托运要是把你磕坏了我要心疼死了。”  
“你真的要用箱子运我啊！”二宫抗议。  
“那要怎么办，现在就算我想让你跟我一起走办护照也来不及了。啊……护照，你抽个空去把护照办了吧，多半用得上。”  
二宫点头，握紧相叶的手阖眼。  
他没有护照，天生喜欢宅家不爱出门是借口。被人追债的那几年，东京是他的死地，到处有人围追堵截。后来当金主豢养的宠物见不得光，连房子都没机会迈出去几步，更遑论出国。  
还是相叶先睡着的，二宫从他怀里抬起头，月光在相叶的脸上撒下几块光斑。二宫往上探了探，极为珍惜地，像是怕亲重了这人就会顷刻碎裂化成一片虚无那样吻了吻他的下巴。  
还是躺在东京的某一处，境遇却不同了，这是绝地逢生。  
他靠在相叶胸前，耳边咚咚作响的，是两颗真心一同奏出的明日华章。


End file.
